Unexpected Love
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Dash admires Dani's beauty, when he finally dares to talk to her, they get together quickly. But there is more danger then Dash knows, will she safe him, or will it be the other way around? DanixDash English is not my first language. ONE SHOT


Dash Baxter had never really understood what love was. Sure, he loved his teddy bear collection, he loved his parents, he loved bullying Fenton, but real love, as in; not wanting to be without each other, was something he never really experienced before.

So when he saw the girl for the first time, the only thing he could think was: _OMG, she is so Hot. _He didn't now why he thought that. Sure he knew the feeling of thinking a girl was hot, but normally he would think: _She is hot_, when he saw types as Paulina or Star. This girl was rather a type as... Herself.

The girl had blue eyes, like Star, but they where very different, they where not blue like the sky, but more like ice. Her hair was raven black, she kept it loose, and it peaked to all directions (that made her even more beautiful), her ponytail covered one of her eyes. The girl was very short of length, even though she was obviously (almost) sixteen, she wore a skinny jeans and a red with blue top, her shoes where just some brand-less sneakers, with a blue color.

Dash admired her beauty, and looked at her from a distance for at least a month before he dared to meet her.

"Hello, My name is Dash, who are you?" Dash said, the girl looked at him in confusion for a while, before she answered. "Me?" she said, she sounded rather scared, and Dash saw how Danny Fenton, who was sitting on the other side of the class room, slowly was starting to get up from his chair. Dash looked at him, confused. _Is he her boyfriend or something?_

"Yes, I mean you, who else?" Dash said, looking at the girl again. "Oh, well, my name is Dani." Danny Fenton came standing next to Dani, he was a lot taller than Dani was, he was almost a grown man now. "Is he bothering you Dani?" Dani sighed. "No Danny, he is not."

Danny murmured something, and walked away. Dani sighed again. "Sorry about that." she said, Dash smiled. "Not a problem."

Dash and Dani became quick friends, they made homework together, they ate together in the breaks, before they knew it they where a thing. That started with Dani's birthday, when she invited Dash, everyone immediately thought they where together, and to stop everyone from asking, they just said that it was true.

Of course there where times that they could not look each other in the eyes, or that they would yell at each other. Some times it was because Dash would bully on some kids, or because he would look at other girls. Other times it was because Dani would disappear and return after a few days, not telling Dash what she did or where she was.

But the most of the time they would just hang out, make fun, and amaze everyone with how quick a Popular kid and a geek had fallen for each other. Because they did, even though they would not easily admit it.

Dash had a deep respect for the girl who could accept life so easy without complaining, and Dani would feel butterfly's in her stomach every time he looked at her with this bright blue eyes.

They shared their first kiss under a full moon, Dani had send Dash a text message which said: _the cliff, I'll see you. _Dash was sure Dani was going to end things, but when he came to the cliff and saw her smile, he knew he was fooling himself.

That's when he realized he loved her, and when he saw her with that smile, full of joy, he walked up to her fast and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, and Dani felt the butterfly's again. When they both pulled away, he told her what she so desperately wanted to hear: "I love you."

When Dash asked her why he had to come to the cliff for her, she told him that she had forgotten. It was a lie, but she was good in lying, and Dash didn't see.

Another month went by, and Dash and Dani's relationship became more serious, so when Dani disappeared again for a week, before returning suddenly, Dash was worried sick.

He did not say that when she stood by his door, tears in her eyes. He took her in his arms without asking anything, and she cried for a while. He took her inside, and made tea for her, his soap was still on the TV, and there was no-one else in the house, so she could actually link it if she wanted, but he did not care, she knew about his teddy bear collection to anyways.

"What happened?" he finally asked, Dani looked at him with big, watery eyes. "Dash, there is something I have to tell you." Dash looked at her, his eyes where asking her what was wrong, but she did not look into his eyes, she looked at her hands.

"I'm leaving." Dash felt his face get white, as he looked at het face, waiting for the smile of the joke to come. There was no smile. "What? Why?" Dash asked. "Did I do something wrong? Is it that I look at other girls to? I will stop that if you want!" Dani shook her head. "It's not because of you, It is because of my father, He found me."

Dash did not understand, Dani had never talked about her parents before, all he knew was that she had no mother, and she lived with Danny, who was her cousin. "You're father? Why is it so wrong that he found you?" Dash asked, Dani sighed. "He made me do... things. Things that I regret. I don't wanna talk about it, but I don't want him to know where I am. I'm sorry." Dani smiled at Dash sadly.

"You can't leave... you need to stay!" Dash said. "I can't." Dani whispered. "Than I am coming with you." Dash said. "No!" Dani said, she looked at him, almost madly, "I don't want you to come Dash." Dani said, she sighed. "It's over." Dash froze. Dani stood up and left, but when Dash finally found the strength to follow her, she was long gone.

A month went by, and Dash talked to almost nobody, until, suddenly, Danny Fenton came to him one day, Dash was not bullying him anymore, because it made him sick. Danny made him think about Dani to much.

"Dash, can I talk to you?" Danny asked, Dash looked at him with confusion in his eyes, but nodded. "It's about Dani, she is in big danger." Dash looked at him, his eyes filled with shock. "How do you mean in danger? Where is she?" Danny smiled lightly.

"Vlad found her, did she tell you about her father?" Dash shook his head. "Only that he made her do things she regretted." Danny sighed. "Not just things, he manipulated her, he made her lie with a smile. And on the last, he made her kill herself for his own good, but she didn't, that is when she finally realized what he was actually doing." Dash was silent. "How can people do that to their children?" he asked. "Well, Vlad is not really her father, he kinda... adopted her I guess."

Dash looked at Danny for a while, on the one side he wanted to help him safe Dani, but on the other hand... "She broke up with me Fenton, I have no reason to help her." He turned around and started to walk away. "She loves you." Danny said, out of the nothing. Dash stood still, and turned around. "Love me? If you love someone, you don't disappear for more then two days every ones in a while. If you love someone, you don't break somebody's heart, by telling him its over. IF SHE LOVES ME, SHE WOULDN'T KEEP SECRETS FROM ME!"

Dash was screaming in the end, but Danny didn't care. "She was trying to protect you Dash, I found her crying because she had to stay away from you very often. You don't understand the half of her, literally!" Dash looked at Danny in confusion. Danny sighed. "Never wondered who Dani Phantom is? And where she came from? She came in the city at the same time Dani came." Dash eyes grew big. "You two are..." Danny's eyes grew big to. "I never said I was..." Dash rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows 1+1=2 Fenton, but fine, I will help you safe her, but how are we going to do that?"

In front of Dash's eyes, Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom, and he lifted Dash in the air, They flew to Vlad's mansion. When they came into the house, they could easily hear Dani scream immediately. "Dani!" Dash and Danny yelled at the same time, they ran to the door, from where the scream came, finding Dani Phantom in some kind of machine, she was melting. "What now? The famous Danny Phantom brought a human sidekick?"

A ghost with a green skin and red eyes came out of the shadow. "That is Dani's Father?" Dash asked. "Yes, but I will handle him, go help Dani!" Dash did as he was told, he ran to the machine, and started freeing Dani. "Dash..." Dani whispered. "Yes Dani, I'm here." Dash whispered back, Dani was now free, and she took her own form again. "You know...?" Dani asked, a little dizzy. She was still in Phantom form. "Danny told me." Dash said. "Dash, I shouldn't have broken up with you, I love you..." Dani said, before she fainted, and turned back into Dani Fenton.

Dash lifted her in his arms, and started heading for the door, when suddenly a red wall showed. "Dash, bring Dani Safe!" Dash heard Danny scream, and the red wall disappeared, Dash ran further, until they where outside, Dash knelt and put Dani on the ground, she slowly opened her eyes. "Dash...? Where... Where is Danny?" she asked. "I don't know..." Dash said. "I didn't went away because my dad... my dad found me Dash." Dani sat up.

"He already knew where I was, I went away because I was... kinda sick." Dani sighed. "But I am better now." Dash sighed. "What do you mean kinda sick? No secrets anymore." Dani smiled. "I will tell you, just not yet, it's to fresh." Dash frowned, but nodded.

"Are you guys okay?" Danny asked, he had come outside. "We are fine." Dani said, Danny smiled. "Lets go home."

Another two weeks passed, and things went on like the whole breaking up thing never happened. Dani did not ask questions, and Dash didn't either, but one evening Dash got a text message: _We need to talk. _Ten minutes later Dash stood before Fenton works, Dani was already waiting for him.

"Why do we need to talk?" Dash asked, Dani smiled. "about my sickness, I wasn't sick Dash, it was worse, I was dieing." Dash eyes grew wide. "Dieing?" he asked. "how do you mean?" Dani sighed a little. "I had an accident, my ghost part was taken away from me, but my ghost part was very unstable, and without the ghost part, my human part became unstable to. So I went away, I didn't know how to tell you what I was going to do, I was being a complete fool, I should have just told you." she sighed again. "Vlad told me he would hep me, he was my only chance, and he did help me, but only for his own good." Dani was almost crying, and Dash took her in his arms.

"I love you Dani." He whispered, and for the first time, Dani responded to it. "I love you to..." They kissed.

They married six years later, Dani knew about his teddy bear collection, but she didn't care, they had two children together: A girl named Luna, and a boy named Sam.

**The End**

* * *

**_So, that was my fic about the most beautiful pair on the earth: Dash and Danny. I was looking for stories about them, but there are not enough, so I just made my own._**

**_Of course there are still very much questions: What did Dani actually want to tell Dash on the cliff? What was the accident that made Dani lose her ghost side for a while? Will Dash actually keep the Phantom secret (they do marrie, but still)? And what will happen to their children? _**

**_Maybe one good day I will make a fic about this and more to._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
